


Object of His Obsession by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Harry to do when all he can think of is Ron? Well... ease the tension, of course! </p>
            </blockquote>





	Object of His Obsession by madam_minnie

  
[Object of His Obsession](viewstory.php?sid=2219) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: What is Harry to do when all he can think of is Ron? Well... ease the tension, of course!   
Categories: The Broomshed > Self Pleasure Characters:  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Drabble, Erotica, PWP  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Masturbation, Slash  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2006-05) The "I Touch Myself" Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=8)  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2006-05) The "I Touch Myself" Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=8)  
Challenges: [Monthly Challenge: (2006-05) The "I Touch Myself" Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=8)  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 761 Read: 1065  
Published: 06/01/2006 Updated: 06/01/2006 

Object of His Obsession by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written for the ["I Touch Myself Challenge"](http://community.livejournal.com/captains_pitch/39922.html) at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/) based on prompts by [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/) 'Ron spies on Harry and wanks on the stairs while Harry sits in the chair by the fire.'

Harry lay in bed staring at the ceiling hoping that concentrating on the ghoul's loud snoring would ease his predicament, but nothing seemed to work. He'd taken a cold shower like Remus had suggested in the past and thought about horrific images like Hagrid and Madame Maxime having sex in public, but the images would swirl and change like a trip into a Pensieve and suddenly he was seeing Ron naked in the Gryffindor Quidditch showers or sprawled on the bed beside him in only his boxers and Harry's 'predicament' would rise again.

"Traitorous bastard," he growled at the tenting erection in his boxers. He'd been avoiding his best mate for over a week now and with the start of term just a few days away, he didn't know how he was going to get through the start of term. Tugging on his cock, he turned on his side as he heard Ron's footsteps coming up the stairs and pretended to fall asleep.

Days passed and the start of term started with their usual shared classes, making Harry's infatuation with his best mate that much harder... no... difficult... yes, that much more difficult to ignore. Thankfully, Hermione had taken to using Ron as her personal study buddy which gave Harry at least an hour or two every day to do what he could to get his mind off the desperate need to do the most inappropriate things with his best mate.

Flying helped, but it didn't ease the growing need to feel Ron between his legs, wrapped around him, their cocks rubbing together as they ground their hips together to climax. That image nearly cost him a trip to the infirmary as he slipped on the broomstick and rolling off his broom just in time, he slammed into the ground on his back. There, straining against the laces of his quidditch trousers was the traitorous bastard again reminding him just how badly he had it for his best mate.

Shouldering his broomstick he stalked into the showers, mindful of the way his trousers rubbed against his semi-erect cock and careful not to hurt himself as he walked. He made quick work of tearing off his clothes as he lay the broomstick in his locker and stroking himself as he stepped into the showers alone, he cursed his imagination under his breath.

"Perhaps," he said to himself as he stared at his prick jutting out from a dark nest of curls, the head almost peeking through the foreskin as he stroked it lazily from root to tip. "...if I just have one good pull... ohhhh... just one long wank.... yessss.... that should help." He shuddered as the hot water ran down his back, his cock now thrusting slowly through his fist. His entire body was quivering with need as he watched his cock slide in and out of his hand. He rolled his testicles in his hand as he pulled on his shaft, twisting his hand when he reached the head and sighed when he pulled the foreskin back and his cock twitched in his hand as it swelled even thicker. He was panting heavily but he needed more... more friction... more...

Licking his lips, Harry took the soap and coated his cock and bollocks and moaned as his hand, now slippery and hot gripped tighter around his cock. He fisted his cock faster, gasping and moaning as his balls drew tighter to his body and images of Ron flooded his mind. None were sexual in nature, which made it that much more thrilling. Ron laughing... that deep throaty laugh of his... ohhhh yessss.... Harry pumped his cock faster, his head thrown back against the spray of the shower and running his fingers along the sensitive spot behind his balls, he keened and had to stop himself from falling forward as he slapped the tile. He bucked his hips faster, fucking his fist wildly as he thought of Ron's freckled skin laying splayed in nothing but boxers on his bed.

When he came, Ron's name was one long syllable that stretched for what felt like an eternity and still shuddering as the steam rose higher in the showers, he rested his forehead against the cool tile and cursed his obsession. How was he supposed to look at Ron now that he knew he was in love with him?

Harry waited until the Gryffindor Common Room cleared out before slipping into his favorite chair in front of the fire and staring into the flames, he whispered... "Oh Ron."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=2219>  



End file.
